scattered_realms_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
115 Power-Lines
"Ze (The) known element of 115; now generated into ze (the) power of electricity! Gh'Yeah! Its like inventing ze (the) lightbulb! Ahh!" -Said by Michael Richtofen when near the 115-Power Line activation room in Destinction "Intercon Announcement. 115 Power-Line Device requires PLP. Statics of Volts are increased. Power Line Protocal Required." -X: The Artificial Intelligence notify's in the intercom when Protocal is ready to be activated for 115 Power-Lines "Attension. Power-Line Volts increased. Severe mob contentment detected. Advisement is fully required." -X: The Artificial Intelligence notify's in the intercom when taking too long to connect the circuits into the 115 Power-Lines 115-Power Lines (also known as the "Ump Electrical Reactor Device" or "UERD") is a power line that activates specific interactables, doors, and as well as steps that are required to complete main easter egg steps. 115-Power Lines are introduced in Destinction, which is required to be activated when completing the maps Main Easter Egg. 115-Power Lines are very related to normally activating the original Power in all zombie maps. 115-Power Lines are also related towards the system in the map Five. Players require completing the steps in activating 115-Power Lines. When ready to be activated, it also requires 1500 points in solo, and 3500 in co-op, since 115-Power lines have more features with multiple players in the map. Required 115 Power-Lines require steps that need to be completed in order to activate the device. In Destinction, power is required to be activated first, since the door is required for power, inable for players to enter the room in where 115 Power-Lines are located. 115 Power-Lines require circuits to be connected to each other in multiple locations, and as well as a specific amount of Element 115. Circuits 115 Power-Lines require circuits to be connected in multiple area's first, in order for players to start inserting Element 115 into the device. Depending on the map, there are specific locations in where the circutes are required to be connected. In Destinction, there are 4 circutes required to be connected in different places. When completed, players must start the protocal by purchasing it for 1000 points. Once the protocal is activated, players will recieve a Element 115 Counter. Element 115 Supply Bags will also be spawned around the map. Protocal (115 Power-Lines Protocal) A Protocal (known as PLP or Power Line Protocal) will be avaliable to activate, when players complete the first step with the circutes. The Protocal cost 1000 points to activate it, and is activated in the 115 Power-Lines Device. The Protocal is announced by an AI known as X: The Artificial Intelligence in the building intercon, heard only inside the building of the map. The protocal activates and spawns Element 115 Bags and the Element 115 counter, and disappears after fully completing the protocal. Activation 115 Power-Lines require enough amount of Element 115. When completed, players must collect Element 115, and fill it into the device. Once done, it is required to be activated, which costs 1500 points in solo, and 3500 in co-op, since 115-Power lines have more features with multiple players in the map. It will take about 30 seconds for it to be fully activated, and will take 10 seconds in solo. Element 115 Bags (115 Supply Bags) Element 115 Bags (known as 115 Supply Bags) are used as a supply for 115 Power-Lines. Players are required to collect Element 115 Bags in which helps support a counter. The counter is used to indicate the player how much Element 115 the player has collected. Once the player decides to add in however much is in their counter into the 115 Power-Lines device, will automatically be inserted into the device. Element 115 Bags are however not the only way to collect or insert Element 115 into the device, but is considered the best way to collect the Element. Both Element 115 Bags and Element 115 counter appears after connecting all circutes in the appropriate locations, and activating its protocal. They both disappears after fully completing the protocal. Element 115 Counter The Element 115 Counter informs players how much Element 115 (in gallons) they are carrying. Players can use that amount they have in their counter, to add into the 115 Power-Lines, for it to be ready to activate. When players insert all Element 115 required for the device, it will be ready for activation. If the player still has a specific amount of Element 115 in their counters, will recieve a specific amount of points when completing the protocal. Both Element 115 Bags and Element 115 counter appears after connecting all circutes in the appropriate locations, and activating its protocal. They both disappear after fully completing its protocal. Collecting Element 115 When the power circutes are connected, players need to collect Element 115, giving players a counter of how much 115 they have, and how much needed to insert it into the device. The device requires only 145 gallons of Element 115 in solo, and 230 in co-op. All Element 115 Bags, including the counter, will disappear when filling the device. 115 Bags are parts that spawn in random locations. Ways of collecting Element 115 * Picking up Element 115 Bags * Knifing a Zombie * Killing a Zombie near the device * Purchasing a debree * Multiple random amounts of 115 Bags in The Mystery Box * Getting Downed (Receives a small amount when revived) * Shooting the device with any Wonder Weapon. * When a Zombie is electrocuted and killed from using Electric Cherry. * Purchasing Element 115 Bags from The Laboratory Room (Cost 1000 Points in Co-Op) (Cost 900 in Solo) Amount of Element 115 * 115 Bags contain random amount of Element 115 (from .5 gallons - 35 gallons) * Killing a zombie near the device will add a gallon into the device * Knifing a zombie anywhere will add .5 gallons of element 115 in the players counter * Shooting the device with a Wonder Weapon will add 15 gallons max of Element 115, and will decrease the more the player shoots the device. * When the device is close to the elecricity that is created using the Electric Cherry Perk, will add in .5 gallons into the device * When a zombie is killed by the electricity that is created using the Electric Cherry Perk, will give the player .5 gallons of Element 115 * When a zombie is normally electricuted from using the Electric Cherry Perk, will give the player .5 gallons of Element 115 Disadvantages 115 Power-Lines can sometimes be difficult in order to complete, as if a player tries to activate the device's protocal, can start creating electricity in the map, as mobs can spawn in if the circutes are not connected properley. Most of the time, Hellhounds are spawned into the map in this situation endlessley, until players reconnect the circutes properly, or until the round ends. If players take too long to collect Element 115 for the device during the protocal, Hellhounds will endlessley spawn into the map, untill the protocal is completed, or the round ends. Secretes 115 Power-Lines can drop a Max Ammo if the player activates it using a Wonder Weapon, or by using Electric Cherry. If the player has a Max Counter before the protocal is completed, that player will recieve a free random perk, as well as 1000 points. This is oftenley known as a Max Counter Prize, which is very difficult to complete. A Max Counter Prize can only be completed with more than 2 Players; only in co-op. During the protocal, if a player leans down next to all circutes, and leans down in the device, will recieve 1000 points. When recieving a carpenter drop, players are able to recieve Element 115 in replacement of points if all players hold down the X button (XboxX PlaystationX PCE or Q)) next to any Window/Barrier. Easter Egg Song "Undone" from Nacht Der Untoten can be heard if all players hold down the X button (XboxX PlaystationX PCE or Q)) onto the 115 Power-Lines device. Max Counter Prize System A Max Counter Prize is a trick, when a player has a complete full counter (without purchasing any Element 115 Supply bags known as Element 115 Bags from The Labratory Area) before the protocal (or Power-Line Protocal) is completed. When this is done, players recieve a free random perk, as well as 1000 points. This can only be completed with four players, and 1 player cannot have the Max Counter Prize and activate the 115 Power-Lines when the protocal is completed. Storyline 115 Power-Lines are known to be created by Group 029, after learning its research and blueprints created from Division 20. Michael Richtofhen however, set upon to cut the loanings, including its blueprints and storage, and to keep for himself, into working on the project to add as a extra property in his work, however sets into using almost all of the Element 115 in the device to claim for his own work. Michael Richthofen eventually then ignored the project, then gaining Group 935 to work on the device. Since the device failed to be worked on in time, Group 935 failed as well, gaining Michael Richthofen to stop at nothing in claiming every single information and work that Group 935 had up-to-date. In the original universe in where Nazi Zombies took place, Group 029 failed as an organization, claiming Group 935 to deliver its satisfaction in working on its blueprints and its abandoned work. Division 20 however, also fails, claiming that the CIA could take over its information for research at the pentagon. Little was left in Division 20, now that Japanese Researchers work to pursue their goals for their country, gaining funding for their research, instantly creating Division 9, helping the original Edward Richtofhen. The 115 Energy Converter Device however, was instead created for other purpouses such as the MPD. Michael Richtofhen finnaly notices his work used as a part of the game, in which us players use in zombies, such as the 115 Power-Lines device, another reason why it is required to complete multiple steps during activation. Origin 115 Power-Lines will be first introduced in Destinction. Power is required to enter the room that contains the device. 115 Power-Lines is still under construction, as well as information will be updated during time of project. Location 115 Power-Lines is located in Destinction. Can be Found in 115 Power-Lines Location in Destinction.